This invention relates to a detent fitting for latching two vehicle parts.
Such detent fitting includes a first fitting part, a second fitting part rotatably arranged about an axis of rotation relative to the first fitting part, and at least one locking bolt movably arranged on the first fitting part. The locking bolt is formed and provided for latching the first fitting part and the second fitting part, in order to be brought in engagement with a toothing of the second fitting part and due to the engagement non-rotatably hold the first fitting part relative to the second fitting part. To release the latching, the at least one locking bolt can be brought out of engagement with the toothing of the second fitting part, so that the first fitting part and the second fitting part can be rotated relative to each other.
Such detent fittings are used for example in a seat adjuster of a vehicle, for example in a tilt adjuster of a backrest, in which the detent fitting in a latched condition holds the backrest relative to the seat part of a vehicle seat and is released for adjusting the backrest, so that the backrest can be pivoted relative to the seat part.
A detent fitting known from DE 199 04 300 C1 includes two locking bolts shiftably arranged on a first fitting part, which each have a toothing which can be brought in engagement with a toothing of a second fitting part rotatably mounted relative to the first fitting part. Via elevations axially protruding from the first fitting part, the two locking bolts on the first fitting part on the one hand are guided, and on the other hand the first fitting part is supported in a cutout of the second fitting part.
A detent fitting of this type holds two vehicle parts in position relative to each other due to the fact that one or more locking bolts which are arranged on the first fitting part are in engagement with the second fitting part, so that the first fitting part is latched relative to the second fitting part and a vehicle part connected with the first fitting part is locked relative to a vehicle part connected with the second fitting part. A fundamental requirement in such detent fitting consists in that the detent fitting must safely hold the vehicle parts even with great loads occurring as a result of an accident, in order to avoid a sudden and abrupt displacement of the one vehicle part relative to the other vehicle part and eliminate a related risk of injury.